Fashion Royalty and Fashion Advisors
by Seagirl3
Summary: its a smut fic for jarida. Basically Jack is a model and Merida is a designer, she asks him for help when she can't come up with ideas for her upcoming show


It was two months from the fashion show. The big fashion show that would determine her entire career in the business of fashion and she had come up with only two designs neither of which was past the prototype phase. She needed help and inspiration. She called the one guy she knew could help her. Jackson Frost Overland. He'd been her model for years now. Of course he worked with other fashion designers but they both thought of him as primarily her model. He was also one of her best friends.

She dialed his number. "Hey, Jackson-"

"Jack." He interrupted her.

"Yeah, no. Anyways, I need your help. I'm working on designs for the fashion show in a couple months but I'm left completely uninspired." She said almost pleading for his help.

"Alright Mer I'll be there in a few minutes. Just need to put down this drink and say goodbye to a really cute green eyed blonde, but for you anything." He said smugly.

"Thanks, Jackson." She said hanging up before she could hear his correction to Jack. He preferred Jack but ever since she heard his full name she only called him Jackson or some crude nickname like Frosty. He hated it but since it was her he was mostly ok with it.

Almost 15 minutes later Jack arrived at her design studio. He was wearing a simple blue hoodie and brown pants with sneakers. He wore this every where when he didn't have to be fancy. Personally Merida loved the fact he stayed so down to earth but as a designer she always had to act horrified when he dressed so drab. Which is exactly what she did when he entered the room.

"Dear God, what are you a college student who hasn't made the monthly laundry trip to mom yet?" She said as her greeting to him.

"And it's lovely to see you too Mer." He said walking past her to the desk in one corner of the room. He began to look through the papers on the desk with different designs on them. Some he liked some were truly just unfinished thoughts. "So what exactly have you got so far?"

"Well, at the moment really I only have two big ones." She said holding up drawings one of a stunning blue dress that hugged the figure. It had long sleeves and the bodice was the true masterpiece with seemingly ice properties along with the cape attached under her arms. A snowflake pattern dotting all around the skirt and cape. The other was a male suit design that dipped in the front and had a high collar. The whole thing was shades of blue and white. The jacket went down to the floor and held a similar snowflake pattern as the dress. The pants were blue with snowflakes dotted every where.

"Interesting. So going with the ice prince and princess approach. Well in that case I think I should be the ice prince and Elsa would be perfect for the princess."

"I know. I already picked you both for these designs. I already have Elsa's bodice made and stitched together since that was the most difficult piece. And your middle name is Frost you were born to be the ice prince." She said setting down the two designs and looking through the other papers for anything she could use.

"True. So what exactly is the theme of this show?" He asked sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Winter royalty." She said running a hand threw her hair.

"We'll that's vague."

"Yeah they keep them fairly vague so you can use your imagination for the rest."

"And you've only got two months to come up with how many more designs?"

"Eight."

"And get them all sowed and put on the appropriate models?"

"Yes." She said turning to him only see his worried expression. "How screwed am I?" Her face scrunching up in a distress look

"Not as much as that blonde would have been." He said trying to make her laugh to keep her from worrying.

"Ugh. Really? Now of all times?" She said despite the smile that threatened to form. She sat in the chair next to him and took out a sketch pad and opened to a blank page.

For hours they worked trying to come up with anything. They looked at previous designs, sketched random ideas, and even looked at fabrics but nothing they came up with was any good.

"Alright, we need a break." Jack said looking to the redhead who was sitting next to him on the floor. They ended up there with papers strewn in front of them.

"We need to come up with eight more designs." Merida said still looking at the papers.

"Come on, Mer we'll go to a bar get you faced and then come back and see what drunk Merida comes up with." He said smiling at her. She just looked at him with an annoyed look.

"I need to keep working."

"No you don't. Working to hard could overload your brain. You don't have anything now lets take a break and then come back and see what we can come up with then." He said taking her hand and standing her up.

"Ok, I guess I could use a drink right about now." She said letting him lead her out the door.

They were walking down the street as Jack looked at different bars trying to figure out which one to go in. Then they walked by a karaoke bar.

"Ooh. Karaoke bar! We have to go to the karaoke bar!"

"No way. It'll be five minutes of drinking and then the rest of it will be you begging me to sing." Merida said as she struggled out of Jack's grip.

"Oh come on, Meri." Jack said dragging her through the door.

"Jack!" Merida said.

"Hey." Jack stopped in his tracks and looked at her because she called him Jack.

"-Son." She said quickly and his eyebrow raised at the grin on her face. He dragged her through the door and set up shop at the bar.

"One martini, dry, two olives." Merida said to the bar tender.

"Well, that sounds rehearsed." Jack said jokingly.

"Yeah, well-" Merida started but she was interrupted by a tipsy brunette who slung her arm around Jack.

"Hi, cutie, you wanna buy me a drink?" She said shakily in his ear.

"Sorry, I'm gay." He said and she immediately left. Merida just looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Tonight I'm here with you no drunk brunettes for me tonight. But I just hope you know what I'm giving up for you." Merida snorted and at that moment received her martini.

About four marinis later and Merida and Jack were officially tipsy. "Aw, come on Mer one song. It won't be that bad. Please." Jack pleaded with the redhead trying to get her to sing.

"I knew this would happen I knew you were going to ask me to sing." Merida said poking Jack in the chest.

"Oh come on I will get down on my knees if you sing. I bet you have a great voice." He said clasping his hands together to beg her.

"Oh I do. But no I am not I repeat not singing." She nodding her head along with each word.

"You're drunk. You've only had four martinis and you're drunk."

"No. I'm tipsy. Five martinis and I'm drunk." She said leaning back in her chair.

"You're a light weight." He said shaking his head.

"I do not find that an insult." Merida said crossing her arms and Jack laughed.

"Go sing. One song and I'll leave you alone." Jack said making an over emphasized pouty face.

"Fine. One song." Merida said holding up one finger in front of his face as she stood and walked over to the karaoke stage. She was able to walk on to the stage right and picked her song. She chose Stronger by Kelly Clarkson and began to sing along to the words on the screen.

As she sang the rest of the bar began to sing with her as she egged them on. Jack had to admit she was actually pretty good. As the song ended many people were clapping and cheering asking for an encore. But Merida turned them down and sat back down next to Jack.

"There. Happy?" Merida asked leaning closer to him. Then an idea popped into Jack's head. He leaned closer clearing the distance between them kissing her.

"I just got like five dirty looks from the women you said you were to." Merida said when they separated and Jack laughed. "I have to get beck a to the studio." Merida said.

"No. You need to take a break." Jack said gripping her arm to keep her from leaving.

"And what would you suggest I do on this break?" Merida raised her eyebrows.

"Me." Jack said frankly and Merida was taken aback to say the least. "Not like romantic sex. More like you've got a crick in your neck and need to relax sex." Jack said trying to elaborate.

"Huh. Well, I do get some of my best inspiration after sex."

"Really? Even that cool x-thingy?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yeah. His pickup line was horrible but he was cute and I was horny." Merida said and Jack laughed. "Ok. Lets do this." Merida said linking her arm in Jack's as they walked out of the bar back to the studio.

Merida unlocked they door and they walked through. "So how exactly are we going to do this?" She asked turning back to Jack.

"I don't know. I guess we just start here." Jack said wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her into a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pushed her against the wall next to the door.

His lips moved from here down to her neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. He moved them from the wall to a small couch on the other side of the room. He layed her down on the couch and moved on top of her.

She was still straddling his waist as his kept kissing her neck. Nipping and sucking making a hickey right above her collar bone as her hands roamed his chest under his hoodie. Her hands reached the end of hoodie and pulled up. He separated from her neck to take off his hoodie. When he did Merida got a good look at his bare chest. To say the least he was toned and muscular but not to the point of being bulky. He had a six pack, but he was still very pale.

His lips connected with her neck again her hands went to his white hair. He began unbuttoning the blouse she had on, his mouth moving down from her neck. He opened it enough to reveal her green bra. He began to give the same treatment to her breasts above the fabric of her bra as he reached around her arched back and unclasped her bra. He removed her shirt and her bra.

His lips attached to the skin right above the sensation nub. She gasped as his hands began to travel to her pants. Jack was having fun having a submissive Merida underneath him her biting her lip to every one of his touches. He moved down to suck on her already pert nipple making her moan.

In retaliation she rocked her hips against his making him moan. Merida's hand began roam from his hair to his chest and down to the hem of his pants. She unbuttoned his pants and began to push them down. He quickly stripped them both of their pants leaving only one small bit of fabric between them.

Merida could feel just how much Jack wanted her and it just made her wetter. She snaked her hand down to stroke him through his boxers.

"Uhh." Jack moaned his eyes closing as his hands massaged her soft peaks.

"Jack. Lets have sex already." Merida said pulling on his boxers as Jack just laughed at her exasperated tone.

He pulled off her panties and she pulled off his boxers. Jack swiped a finger along her opening to make sure she was ready for him. Seeing she was ready he slowly pushed into her.

"Ugh." Merida groaned pushing her head back into the couch as he began to pump in and out of her. She moved her hips in time with his thrusts. His hand reached in between them to tease her sensitive clit. This caused her to buck her hips bringing him deeper then before. Jack groaned as he started moving faster rubbing her harder too.

"Jack. I'm so- so- ung." Merida tried to say before Jack kissed her as they both rode out their orgasms.

Jack pulled out of her and collapsed next to her on the couch. All of a sudden Merida sat up.

"Oh my God. I got it." She said running over to the desk and began sketching out designs.

"Huh?" Jack said still on the couch. When he saw her he grinned and sat back grabbing the blanket slung over the top of the couch he sat back to sleep. "Hey you don't mind if I take a nap do you?" Jack asked looking over at Merida.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She said not looking up waving her hand in the air.

"I'm just wondering how long it will take you to realize that you're still naked." Jack said a smirk already on his face.

"Wha-" Merida said looking down and realizing she still didn't have any clothes on. "Oh." She said rushing over to grab an unfinished dress that would work as a robe.

Jack laughed as she rushed back over to the desk to start sketching again. He fell asleep on the couch as Merida sketched the night away.

Jack woke up to sunlight filtering in through the window. He sat up and immediately slipped on his boxers and pants. He looked over and saw Merida still sketching away.

"You're still up?" He said standing up.

"I've got two months and eight designs. Yeah I'm still up." She said looking over her shoulder at him.

"How many you got left?" He said picking up his sweatshirt.

"Three." Merida grinned at him. She stood up to meet him as he walked over to her. "I'm so pumped. I'm going to blow Hans out of the water with these designs. Ive gotta call Astrid and have her set up fittings and pick up fabrics. Oh, and I've got you and Elsa and I'll use Anna and Kristof too. It'll be perfect." Merida said excitedly a jump in her step.

"Well, just let me know when to come in for a fitting." Jack said slipping on his sweatshirt.

"Thanks for last night. I had nothing until... That." Merida said.

"Yeah no problem and hey, if you ever need me for that again I am always here." Jack said with a sideways smile.

"That is never going to happen again. That risked our entire friendship. So sorry, Jackson but I won't be needing you for that again." Merida said sitting back down to her sketches as Jack said goodbye and left.

Over the course of the next two months he was called in for only one fitting and Merida was so engrossed in her work they didn't talk about much. Soon the day of the fashion show was upon them and Jack showed up in a suit and tie but the second he set foot back stage he was rushed into a fitting room and changed into his ice prince outfit. His first one of the night. Astrid was the one who had gotten him into his suit. She was Merida's assistant and a close friend of them both.

"So, Astrid where is the gorgeous creator tonight?"

"She's running a little late something about her roommate taking three hours to pick an outfit." Astrid said smoothing out the details of his outfit.

"Roommate?"

"Yeah friend from college or something. What do you think?" Astrid said turning him towards a mirror to look at the well designed suit.

"Wow. I came in for one fitting how does it fit this good?"

"She has your measurements seared into her brain, man." Astrid said just as the redhead entered backstage. She was decked out in a sparkling red dress that touched the floor and dipped into her cleavage with straps on her shoulders. Her hair had been managed and put into a purposefully messy bun. Her face made up and a red lipstick on her lips that would clash on any other redhead but her.

Jack stood still his eyes caught on her, traveling down every perfectly high lighted curve and the way her lips looked when she smiled at whoever she talking to. He didn't think he'd seen a more beautiful woman in his life.

"Close your mouth and you're staring." Astrid said walking past him to greet Merida. He immediately closed his mouth and brought his attention back to the mirror pretending to look at himself but in reality was still looking at Merida.

"Hey, Jackson." Merida said from behind him. He turned around to greet her. "Wow. You look good. And you only came in for one fitting, damn I'm good." She said her eyes taking in how he looked as her ice prince.

"Yeah well you look good too. Design that dress too?" He said gesturing to her sparkly attire.

"Oh, no. But I did add the slit." She said moving her left leg in between the split fabric revealing her milky skin dotted with freckles.

"Of course you did." He said grinning at her completely unclassy manner.

"Hey, Mer, Flynn and I are going to grab our seats." A petite blonde dressed in a strapless purple dress with a shall draped over her shoulder bounced up to them.

"Yeah, sure go ahead. I need to stay back here and prep my models. Which reminds me, Rapunzel this is Jackson." Merida said great urging to the white haired boy.

"I think we may have already met. At a bar two months ago. The same night you asked for my... um help." Jack said.

"Oh yeah that's right. Well, it's great to sees you again Jack. You should come by later and meet Flynn, he's my boyfriend." Rapunzel said before bouncing off in the direction she came.

"You met my roommate two months ago?" Merida said raising her eyebrows.

"Granted at the time I didn't know she was your roommate." Jack said running a hand through his hair.

"Whatever, show's about to start go get to your places and be prepared for the outfit switch." Merida said walking off to check on the other models.

The show began and several designers were showed. Such as Hans, Edna Mode, Cinderella, and Aurora and her three fairies as she called them. But everyone there that night had to say that ten designs stood out more than anyone else and those were The designs of Merida Dunbroch. She was just about to enter the backstage area to meet up with her friends before she was cornered by paparazzi and interviewers. One women stood above them all, Roxanne Richie.

"Ms. Dunbroch! Ms. Dunbroch! I must ask you your inspiration for this piece? Many people are calling this your best ever. Any comments?" She said pushing a microphone in Merida's face.

"Oh, well, thank you?" Merida said nervously adding a chuckle. "I guess my biggest inspiration was..." She trailed off knowing she couldn't answer the question with the actual answer. "Um- a good friend of mine. That's all for me tonight, guys I hope you enjoyed the show." She said disappearing back stage.

She was greeted with the site of Jack leaning against a wall in his final outfit of the night which was an outfit inspired alot by his usual hoodie and pants. With some very obvious adjustments and a fancier look.

"A good friend?" He questioned his eyebrow raised.

"Well, I couldn't tell them you inspired me the way you did now could I?" Merida said standing in front of him. Jack just laughed shaking his head and looking down at his feet.

"I guess not." He said then he closed the gap between them and kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock but the. Her arms wrapped around around his neck.

Merida broke the kiss and looked him in the eye. "You couldn't have done that two months ago?" She said as he laughed. Their lips crashed into each other once again his arms snaking around her hips.

"Hey, Mer can you hel- oh god-" Elsa said as she walked in seeing the two of them kissing. They separated immediately with looks of shame on their faces. Luckily Merida was wearing red stain lipstick so nothing smudged. "Well, how long has that been happening?" Elsa asked her eyes still wide.

"About five seconds ago. Except for two months ago when we slept together." Merida said her hands fidgeting with each other.

"You slept together?!"

"I did say that, right?" Merida turned to Jack who nodded.

"Oh. Whatever, I still win the pool. Now can you help me with this dress?" Elsa said holding the fabric of her ice queen dress.

"Oh, yeah sure. Wait , pool?" Merida said walking up to her to unzip the dress.

"Yeah, long story. Not important but I get money. Now come one we're heading out to the after party. And it's formal so no hoodie, mister." Elsa said pointing her finger at Jack.

"Fine but I'm not gonna enjoy it." He said as the blonde left the two alone. "So you wanna go on a date sometime?" He said as he began to unlace the cuffs on his wrists.

"Sure, frosty. Just try to get through the after party first though." Merida said patting him on the shoulder.

"What do you mean?" He asked beginning to take of the hoodie look alike.

"You'll see." Merida said leaving him alone to change.

They all arrived at the after party about ten minutes later. Jack was in a regular suit and tie and very uncomfortable. He also soon found out what exactly Merida meant by 'get through' the after party. Whenever he saw her he wanted to jump her but she would always be pulled away by some other reporter, fellow designer or aspiring model. He was able to catch up with her half way through the night at one end of the room where they were left unseen.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" He asked slipping his arms around her with her back to him whispering in her ear. She leaned her back on his shoulder and whispered in his.

"Sure, we can go to my place." She said kissing his cheek.

However unbeknownst to them Roxanne Richie was witness to their little exchange and she happened to have a camera with her. The magazine headlines blew up about the fashion world's hottest new couple, but they didn't care. They had each other and they were happy.

((A little bit of a sloppy ending but I really wanted to finish this for you guys. I hope you like it.))


End file.
